The present invention relates to spectacle frame, and more particularly to a spectacles set which allows a detachable shelter frame to be mounted on a primary spectacle frame by means of magnetic attraction. The add-on adaptor pads of present invention increases the versatility of a primary spectacle frame for receiving a shelter frame, even when the primary spectacle frame was not produced or configured to accept the attachment of shelter frame by means of magnetic attraction.
Shelter frames are widely used today. A conventional shelter frame, such as clip-on sunglasses, comprises a plurality of clipping for detachably mounted on a pair of shortsighted or farsighted glasses so that people do not need to carry and pay for another pair of shortsighted or farsighted sunglasses. However, the metal-made clipping claws may scratch the lenses of the primary eyeglasses during the attaching operation. Also, the wearers need to use both hands to align and engage the conventional clip-on sunglasses on the primary eyeglasses for setting onto correct position properly. It is troublesome and dangerous for a wearer to use his or her hands to wear such clip-on sunglasses on the regular glasses while he or she is driving.
In order to solve the problem of the above-mentioned clip-on sunglasses, magnetic attachment is recently introduced into the eyeglasses industry, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,416,537, 5,568,207, 5,642,177, 5,737,054, and 5,975,691. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207, a primary pair of magnet members is affixed on two side extensions of a primary spectacle frame respectively. A shelter frame, such as a pair of sunglasses, includes a pair of arms for resting over the upper side extensions for preventing the shelter frame from moving downward or sideways relative to the primary spectacle for engaging with the primary magnet members of the primary spectacle frame so as to stably attach the shelter frame to the primary spectacle frame. However, the users have to align two pairs of magnet members. If the auxiliary magnet members of the sunglasses are misaligned with the primary magnet members of the primary spectacle frame, the sunglass will fall down from the primary spectacle frame easily.
Moreover, the magnet members are firmly affixed to the spectacle frame of the primary spectacle. If the primary spectacles frame is accidentally bent out of its original shape, the shelter frame cannot be precisely mounted on the primary spectacle by means of the magnet attachment.
Furthermore, the spectacle frame of the primary spectacle must be designed, configured, produced or altered to fit the magnet members thereto such that the magnet members will not destroy the aesthetic appearance of the primary spectacle, or the overall aesthetic appearance of the primary spectacle frame having the shelter frame mounted on.